


Matemacinta

by Norentrash



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mathematics, Pick-Up Lines
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norentrash/pseuds/Norentrash
Summary: Lee Jeno bersyukur, ternyata matematika diciptakan untuk membantu kehidupan percintaannya.





	Matemacinta

_Ketika rumus dan notasi matematika ternyata bisa mendekatkan kita._  
.  
.  
"Hmm.. Aku serius, Injun. Satu-satunya Log yang aku tau itu Log-in facebook atau twitter. Bukan sesuatu yang tidak jelas gunanya seperti ini." ujar seorang anak laki-laki bersurai hitam dengan highlight hijau itu. Wajahnya menatap Renjun polos, kebingungan terpancar jelas di matanya.  
  
Renjun menghela napas panjang, mencoba mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kesabaran yang semakin lama Limitnya mendekati 0. Ditariknya buku _Math for dummies_ yang terbuka lebar di atas meja, mencari materi Logaritma yang baru saja dipelajarinya pagi ini.  
  
_Demi Tuhan,_ batin Renjun. _Anak ini sebenarnya memperhatikan Professor Doyoung tidak sih?_  
  
"Jadi, fungsi logaritma itu bentuknya umumnya seperti ini. Kalau a Log b=c, maka-"  
  
"Well, persetan dengan logaritma dan fungsinya. Daripada itu, kenapa kau tidak memberikan password saja agar aku bisa Log-in ke hatimu?" tanya lawan bicara Renjun, sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. Inginnya sih membuat Renjun tersipu dengan gombalannya. Tapi sepertinya yang digombali malah geli, tuh.  
  
"Lee Jeno, kalau kau terus-terusan bicara seperti ini, lebih baik kita selesai di sini saja ya. Aku bisa gila menghadapimu terus." ujar Renjun datar sambil meraih barang-barangnya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas.  
  
"Eh, eh jangan marah dong. Kalau bukan kau, siapa yang akan mengajariku matematika? Kau kan tau aku benar-benar lemah di pelajaran ini. Bantu aku, please?" ucap Jeno sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, berusaha terlihat lucu dan imut, mungkin.  
  
"Kau kan berteman dengan Mark? Dia bahkan lebih jago dariku."  
  
"Tapi aku maunya dengan kau. Lagipula Mark sudah kelewat sibuk. Jabatannya sebagai ketua OSIS benar-benar menyita waktunya. Kau kan cuma wakilnya, tidak sesibuk dia dong. Ya, ya? Ajari aku ya?" ujar Jeno sambil menarik-narik tangan Renjun, mencoba menahan kepergian bocah laki-laki berambut merah tersebut. Sudah 1 jam mereka di perpustakaan sekolah. Dalihnya Jeno sih, ingin minta diajari Matematika oleh Renjun. Padahal...  
  
"..........Baiklah. Dengan satu syarat. Kau harus memperhatikanku dengan seksama ya, jangan bengong dan jangan main-main." kata Renjun sambil menunjuk Jeno, memicingkan matanya mencari secercah keseriusan dari wajah Jeno.  
  
"Sebenarnya, Injun. Tak usah kau suruh pun aku selalu memperhatikan mu kok." Ucap Jeno santai, sambil memperlihatkan _eye-smile_ nya yang (kata orang-orang) mampu menerangi 1000 rumah di pedalaman pulau Jeju.  
  
"DEMI TUHAN LEE JENO SEKALI LA-"  
  
"OKE BOS MAAF MAAF!!! Ini, ini bahas PR dari Professor Doyoung saja! Yang ada grafiknya itu loh!" sergah Jeno cepat, takut kalau Renjun benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran dan meninggalkannya disini. _Man_ , untuk bisa berduaan dengan Renjun sekarang butuh banyak pengorbanan, jadi dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini begitu saja.  
  
_Ayo serius sedikit Lee Jeno, tunjukkan kemampuanmu!_ batin Jeno pada dirinya sendiri.  
  
"Untuk soal ini, kau tinggal pakai rumus logaritma natural dan rules yang ke delapan. Setelah pakai rumus ini, tinggal cari nilainya. Oh ya, soal kita berbeda. Aku akan mengerjakan yang ganjil, kau yang genap. _Find your own X._ " Renjun menjelaskan pelan-pelan, takut kalau Jeno tidak mengerti lagi.  
1 detik  
2 detik  
.  
.  
5 detik berlalu dan Lee Jeno masih saja diam karena terkejut dengan kata-kata Renjun barusan. Otaknya masih mencerna kalimat Renjun, sambil memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang ada jika ia melakukan apa yang disuruh Renjun sekarang.  
  
"Kau mengerti maksudku kan?" tanya Renjun penuh harap. Dia tidak bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu lagi disini. Ini sudah jam 4 dan dia harus segera pulang karena... Moomin akan tayang jam 5 tepat. Ia sudah melewatkan dua episode dan tidak akan melewatkannya lagi, tidak peduli akan teman-temannya yang mengejeknya karena masih menonton Moomin di umurnya yang sudah remaja. Well, bukan berarti dia benci atau tidak suka Lee Jeno sih.. Jeno memang (selalu) baik dan (selalu) ada untuk Renjun, tapi saat ini Moomin jadi prioritas utamanya.  
  
"kau benar-benar serius menyuruhku untuk melakukannya?" tanya Jeno lagi, tidak percaya.  
  
"Iya, lakukan saja! _I mean,_ apa susahnya sih? Semua orang juga melakukan itu kok dengan masalah seperti ini." jawab Renjun. Jeno berpikir sebentar, lalu mengambil Handphonenya yang tergeletak manis tak tersentuh selama satu jam terakhir.  
  
_si gila ini mau apa lagi?_ kata Renjun dalam hati.  
  
Jeno mengetik sesuatu, lalu meletakkan handphonenya di samping telinga. Oh, rupanya ia menelpon seseorang. Tiga detik berlalu sebelum akhirnya telepon itu diangkat.  
  
" _Halo? Lee Jeno? ada apa menghubungiku?_ " Suara wanita nyaring terdengar. Nada bicaranya santai, namun sarat emosi kegirangan.  
  
"Halo Herin. Ini, err.. sepertinya Injun mau bicara denganmu." jawab Jeno tak yakin, lalu menyodorkan handphonenya pada Renjun. Renjun kaget sekaligus panik, sambil mengisyaratkan pada Jeno untuk mematikan panggilan, namun sepertinya Jeno tidak mengerti. Hilang akal, akhirnya Renjun mengambil handphone itu dari tangan Jeno.  
  
"uh. Hi Herin. Apa kabar?" ucap Renjun kaku.  
  
" _Im fine. Cut the crap, what do you need Renjun?_ " kata Herin singkat. Gadis itu sebenarnya sangat ramah, tapi kalau berhubungan dengan Renjun entah kenapa ia berubah jadi monster yang siap memakannya kapan saja. Renjun sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa.  
  
"Err.. Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga bingung.. Sekarang aku dan Jeno sedang belajar berdua di perpustakaan, kami mengerjakan PR bersama lalu-"  
  
" _Oh, jadi kau ingin pamer sedang berduaan dengan Jeno, begitu? Kau ini benar-benar jahat ya Renjun. Kau kan tau aku belum move on darinya walaupun kami sudah putus 2 tahun yang lalu. Tapi kau dengan teganya meneleponku seperti ini hanya untuk pamer? Lalu apa lagi? Sesudah belajar kalian akan kencan, begitu? Kau ingin minta saranku? Dasar Renjun jahat!!_ " Herin berceloteh panjang, lalu berteriak dan akhirnya memutuskan sambungan telepon. Renjun bengong tak percaya, masih berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan ia alami. Matanya memandang Jeno kebingungan, meminta penjelasan akan perbuatannya.  
  
"Tadi. Kau kan bilang. Find your own ex. Jadi. Ya kulakukan." ucap Jeno, tak yakin akan penjelasannya sendiri.  
  
"...."  
  
"Herin itu, ex-ku. Ya, walaupun kami hanya pacaran tiga minggu sih, itu juga aku cuma coba-coba. Setelah itu, hatiku sudah dicuri seseorang. Dia jauh lebih baik dari Herin-bukan maksudku menjelekkannya ya, tapi Herin kadang terlalu bawel jadi aku pusing saat jalan sama dia. Tapi si pencuri hatiku ini nih, dia orangnya tenang sekali! Dia juga anggun, aktif di organisasi pula! Kalau yang itu aku bingung sih, kan dia tidak terlalu suka bicara, tapi kenapa juga dia mau jadi wakil ketua OSIS? Ah, yang penting dia baik sekali. Kau tau Injun, aku kan sering buat masalah, nah dia orang pertama yang akan menghela napas di depanku lalu bilang _Demi Tuhan, Lee Jeno._ sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Oh ya, dia juga masih sering nonton kartun dari Finlandia itu loh! Kalau kata orang-orang sih itu kekanakan, tapi buat ku itu lucu sekali. Aku juga selalu memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan yang berbeda dari orang lain. Ah aku lupa!! Dia juga ikut klub teater, dan akan ikut pementasan, makanya rambutnya dicat merah. Kau tau Injun? Dia benar-benar tampan. aku sampai kaget melihat-"  
  
"Demi Tuhan, Lee Jeno. Diam atau aku pergi." kata Renjun datar. Wajahnya pun datar, masih tak percaya dengan Jeno yang berpikir bahwa X yang harus dicari adalah ex alias mantannya. Belum lagi cerita Jeno yang panjang lebar tentang pencuri hatinya, yang deskripsinya sangat mirip dengan _you-know-who._  
  
"Eh. aku kebanyakan cerita ya. Hehe. Yuk lanjut kerjakan soal." pinta Jeno, sambil berusaha mengatur napas dan ritme jantungnya yang tak karuan. Lee Jeno memang pemberani, tapi namanya juga di depan pujaan hati, siapa yang kuat ditatap lurus-lurus penuh cinta( _terus saja berharap, Lee Jeno_ ) begitu?  
  
"Sepertinya kau tak punya harapan untuk Logaritma. Kalau begitu, kita review materi minggu kemarin saja, bagaimana? Tentang baris dan deret. Kau ingat kan? Aritmatika dan Geometri itu, loh." Kata Renjun sambil membalikkan halaman bukunya. Entah kenapa, suhu di ruangan itu terus menaik sehingga Renjun memutuskan untuk membuka jaketnya dan menggulung lengan bajunya. Tangannya menyibakkan surai merahnya, dengan pose layaknya model majalah terkenal. Begini-begini, Renjun tetap harus terlihat keren. Walau di dalam hati sih, jantungnya sedang berdebar keras saat mengingat deskripsi pujaan hati Jeno tadi.  
  
_Ugh, fokus dan kontrol dirimu, Huang Renjun. Lee Jeno hanya iseng dan kau tau betul bagaimana karakternya. Cobaan ini akan segera berakhir_ batin Renjun, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.  
  
"OOh!! Kalau itu aku tau! Yang rumusnya ada U nya itu kan? Un apalah itu. Tunggu aku tulis dulu ya, kau kerjakan saja PRmu." ujar Jeno semangat.  
  
Jeno mengambil secarik kertas, lalu dengan giat menulis rumus yang sudah ia hapalkan dari minggu lalu. Diliriknya sekilas Renjun yang menatapnya terkejut. Mulut Renjun membentuk huruf O kecil, pupil matanya melebar lalu tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya mengerjakan PR Matematikanya, memberikan Jeno tontonan indah yang mengalahkan _box office movie_ manapun. Jeno berani sumpah, kalau saja ini bukan di perpustakaan, ia pasti akan berteriak heboh kegirangan layaknya fanboy NCT di acara KTMF 2017 tadi siang. Renjun benar-benar terlihat anggun dan tampan, apalagi dengan lengannya yang digulung itu, ugh bisa tidak sih anak ini berhenti pura-pura tidak peka dan mengaku saja kalau ia juga menyukai Jeno?( _terus saja berharap, Lee Jeno_ ).  
  
Sadar dari kegiatan mengamati Renjunnya, Jeno pun fokus menulis rumus baris dan deret. _Akhirnya kesempatan ini tiba!_ Jeno berteriak girang dalam hatinya.  
  
Kini, gantian Renjun yang mengamati Jeno. Jeno terlihat sangat bersemangat. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya Jeno gigih sekali meminta Renjun untuk mengajarinya. Ia rela mentraktir Renjun dua scoop eskrim Baskin Robbins, membelikan sepasang headband putih untuk Renjun dan dirinya, serta membawakan DVD Harry Potter untuk ditonton berdua hanya untuk ditukar satu sesi belajar matematika. Saat Renjun bertanya kepada Mark kenapa Jeno rela berbuat sebanyak itu hanya untuk belajar padahal ia bisa mendapatkannya gratis dengan Mark, yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil menjawab seadanya.  
  
"Sepertinya dia sedang dimabuk cinta. Kau tanya saja sendiri" ujar Mark lalu melengos pergi ke ruang OSIS.  
  
Renjun bukannya tidak peka, atau terlalu polos. Tapi dia tidak ingin berharap lebih, hanya untuk dihempaskan ke dasar kepahitan. Cepat-cepat Renjun sadar dari lamunannya, dan kembali fokus akan PR matematika yang sebenarnya baru dikumpulkan esok lusa.  
  
Getaran handphone Jeno menyadarkan mereka berdua dari kegiatan mereka masing-masing.  
  
"Oh. Oh. Aku lupa ada latihan basket hari ini. Sepertinya sesi belajar hari ini cukup sampai disini. Terimakasih ya, Injun! Ini rumus deret yang ku kerjakan tadi. Perlu kau ingat, aku menulisnya dari hatiku yang paling dalam lho, jadi jangan disia-siakan ya. Oh ya, ada pertandingan baseball hari ini, jadi siaran Moomin akan diundur 15 menit. Ini masih pukul 16.40, kurasa sih 35 menit cukup untuk kau pulang ke rumah, jadi kau tidak akan ketinggalan Moomin lagi! Ugh, Mark telepon terus nih. Sampai jumpa besok, Injuna!" ujar Jeno cepat, tersenyum lebar memamerkan _eye-smile_ nya, sambil menggamit ransel miliknya di satu lengan bahunya sebelum akhirnya pergi keluar perpustakaan. Renjun memandang kepergian Jeno dengan kesal.  
  
_Sial, anak itu. Dia yang minta belajar tapi dia duluan yang pergi meninggalkanku. Lalu, apa tadi? Pertandingan Baseball? Tau darimana kalau hari ini siaran Moomin ditunda?_ Renjun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, lalu menyerah untuk berpikir terlalu dalam. Ia pun segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan berniat pulang ketika melihat kertas yang menyita konsentrasi Jeno bermenit-menit.  
  
_Benar-benar deh, anak ini. Rumus baris dan deret kan sangat sedikit dan gampang, kenapa lama sekali sih mengerjakannya?_ Renjun menarik kertas tersebut, dengan seksama membaca setiap huruf dan notasi sambil mengumpat _demi-Tuhan-Lee-Jeno-tulisanmu-jelek-sekalI-bahkan-cakar-ayam-kalah-jeleknya._  
  
Lima menit berlalu, dan Renjun masih berkutat dengan kertas tersebut, hingga akhirnya wajahnya memerah lalu menyinggungkan senyuman terlebarnya hari itu, amat lebar sampai-sampai giginya kering seketika. Ia menutup mata, mencoba menahan rasa senangnya yang luar biasa besar, hingga akhirnya pertahanannya rontok sampai ia berteriak  
  
"LEE JENOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
.  
.  
.  
**Renjun, jujur aku tidak hapal rumus aritmatika dan geometri. Yang ku tau kedua hal itu mengandung huruf U, dan satu-satunya rumus matematika yang mengandung U yang ku hapal saat ini hanya:**  
9x+7I <3(3x+7U)  
9x+7I<9x+21U  
9x-9x+7I<21U  
7I<21U  
I<3U  
**Kau mengerti kan? Hehehe^^ Jangan lupa makan dan jaga kesehatanmu ya! Jangan bosan-bosan membalas chat-ku nanti~~. Hati-hati di jalan!!**  
.  
**PS. Jangan lupa kalau kau sudah janji untuk marathon Harry Potter lagi sabtu ini. Oh ya, kafe depan stasiun sepertinya menjual varian es krim baru. Mau coba? hehe^^**  
.  
**PSS. Kalau kau masih tidak peka juga, aku tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya dengan lantang di depanmu. Ugh, sepertinya Mark benar, aku memang dimabuk cinta.**  
**Salam (sayang)**  
**Lee Jeno**  


**Author's Note:**

> OK pertama-tama terimakasih untuk kalian yang meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini!!! Aku nggak inget kenapa bisa bikin fanfic kayak gini serius kayaknya aku sudah terlalu lelah dengan kehidupan di Matematika (lalu ingat uas sebentar lagi) (mati).  
> Aku sangat mengharapkan feedback dari kalian. Tolong kirimkan komentar/opini kalian mengenai fanfic ini ya, biar aku bisa belajar lebih lagi. Hehe. Terimakasih semua!!! Mari berlayar sampai ke ujung dunia dengan kapal kebanggaan kita, NoRen ship!
> 
> oh ya sebenarnya aku sudah post ini di akun FFn ku, tapi notasi lebih besarnya tidak terlihat, jadi ku hapus. Mau post lagi, eh kena limit post dari FFn. ada yang bisa bantu aku untuk memunculkan notasi itu? Terimakasih!!


End file.
